


You make me whipped for you

by samoyed_triangle



Series: Whipped for you [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Daniel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Daniel, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Misunderstandings, Office Worker Seongwoo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Teasing, daniel is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Even though they just started dating, Daniel couldn't get enough of his boyfriend being at the company with him. Everyday he would always make excuses so that he could see the older. Some of them was just pure stupid excuses and Seongwoo would easily caught his intention but he never say anything but to indulge his younger boyfriend. KDN Corps have become such a peaceful place.Is it though?





	You make me whipped for you

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I even do this? Must be because of Daniel's power is still inside me that I feel like making a sequel to this xDD  
> Ugh, my heart can't handle it.  
> Enjoy though :3

Everyday Daniel always has his eyes on his boyfriend. Be it at home or at the office. He can't get enough of the older at all. They just started dating for five months and it was the best time of his life. Never thought it would be this great to find someone to spend your time with other than being at home alone, burying yourself in your paperwork.

Daniel now have someone to look after his meal and his life. Yes, he loves to be babied by his boyfriend whenever he gets the chance. And Seongwoo wouldn't mind babying him but at times he would be strict to his boyfriend. Sometime Seongwoo had to kick Daniel out of their shared bed, and Daniel would whine at him and asking if he does not love him anymore.

And Seongwoo would shot him back with a glare and the younger would shut up later after. Of course he knows his boyfriend still love him even though he just got kicked out of bed. At times they would argue and have some disagreement, and not something they could not fix after some talk. They never have a big fight so it’s fine. But they are not a couple if they didn’t fight right? So might as well prepare for that to come soon.

Seongwoo being strict had made some rules that Daniel has to follow. That is, they have to alternately do chores when they can. Go grocery shopping if they found that they are out of ingredients. And Seongwoo is very determined to teach Daniel the life of a normal people. 

And Seongwoo too has to learn to be a part of Daniel’s luxurious life. Since he had moved in to stay at Daniel’s condo so he might as well need to learn that sort of luxury. They didn’t need to worry about their parents because somehow Daniel’s and Seongwoo’s parents were supportive of their relationship. Which was a surprise to Seongwoo, considering he heard many things about Daniel’s parents being a perfectionist and always wants what is best for their son. Thank god they openly welcomed him as their son-in-law as they had once called him that, when Daniel took him to meet his parents, three weeks in their relationship. 

How did his parents find out about Seongwoo was beyond his finding but at least he doesn't need to worry about him going out with Seongwoo. Not to worry about getting caught by his parents.

*

"Wake up, big puppy. You have meetings with the China Ambassador today, regarding the new project. You wouldn't want to miss it." Seongwoo said as he shake Daniel out of his slumber.

The younger groans and was ready to pull Seongwoo back to bed but the elder was faster. He ran away from his grip and was ready to kick him out again. Daniel whines, sitting up of bed, looking disorientated around the room. 

"Can I not go in today?"

"Of course you can......not skip Kang Daniel. You're our boss and you are needed to be there because of the meeting. What would you want them to say if they find out that you're not at work? What would Jisung hyung or Minhyun do to keep the 'alliance' between your company and theirs to stay. Hm?"

The younger groans, tossing around on bed, whining like a baby for couple of minutes until he finally sighs in defeat.

"Fine. I hate it when you're always right."

Seongwoo smirk, victoriously, "Of course I'm always right. Now off. I need to make our bed and quickly have breakfast then we're leaving."

The elder did kick him out of bed still when Daniel was taking his time to get out of bed. Daniel glares at him and Seongwoo just stick his tongue out.

They had their quick breakfast and soon both of them were out of their house and on their way to the office, not before they stopped by the usual coffee shop.

The elder went to buy them drinks while Daniel waits inside the car. 

Once the coffee is in hand, they drove away again until they reach the company.

Ready to start their day, as usual.

*

The meeting gone well, the Chinese Ambassador has seal the deal, agreeing to the plan they have been discussing since earlier this year. Daniel was happy and he was walking back to his office, with Jaehwan following on his trail, bouncing happily until he stops abruptly by the glass door that is leading into his department floor. Jaehwan collides with his back, groaning as he rub his nose.

"What the hell. Why did you stop?" he asked but didn't get an answer.

He follows the line of gaze that Daniel is looking at and found the answer.

There, stood Seongwoo and another man, which Daniel couldn't really remember his name or from which department he's from, laughing about something. They looks like they are enjoying themselves as the other man starts to pats Seongwoo on his shoulder multiple times.

The two of them were grinning at each other and soon ending whatever conversation they had with a side hug. 

If Daniel was holding a pen, he could have snapped the pen already.

He turns around swiftly, staring back at Jaehwan.

"Who the fuck is that guy and why is he hugging and laughing with my Seongwoo?"

Jaehwan was slightly taken aback. He's confused but somehow he sort of know the guy that was with Seongwoo seconds ago.

"Um, if I remember correctly. That guy is Kim Taehyung and he is from the Marketing Department."

"Why someone from the Marketing ended here at the Production Department? What kind of relationship does he have with my Seongwoo? Why do they look so close?"

"I don't know, Daniel. You should ask him yourself and not me."

Daniel clamped his mouth, nose flaring at the thought of his Seongwoo hugging this Kim Taehyung like seconds ago. He went in and Seongwoo was quick to greet him, smiling fondly at Daniel and somehow the thoughts of him wanting to ask Seongwoo about Kim Taehyung flew out of the window and his puppy smile came back. Bounding into Seongwoo's open arm, not even care his workers eyes them. They know so he doesn't need to explain anything.

The couple starts to discuss about what do they want to eat for dinner today and so much more. Daniel shares his success in the meeting he had earlier and Seongwoo was more than proud of his boyfriend. Kissing him sweetly while he congratulates him.

Gosh, Daniel is so whipped for Seongwoo.

*

The next couple of days later, Daniel was furious. Since the day he saw his boyfriend with Kim Taehyung, the man wouldn't stop popping at his department and hanging out with Seongwoo. When one time Daniel had asked him subtly about Kim Taehyung, the older would simply say he is someone he knows and that's it. He didn't want to elaborate more about Kim Taehyung or what are for for each other.

And even today, this Kim Taehyung is hanging out with Seongwoo. Even asking his boyfriend out for lunch and Seongwoo had said yes. 

Why!?

A knock on his door had made him break out of his thoughts, Seongwoo peek in.

"Niel, I'm going for my lunch now. Sorry that I couldn't join you but we'll have dinner together yeah?"

Daniel didn't trust his voice so he reluctantly nods and watch his boyfriend smile and leave the place. Once he was sure that Seongwoo and Kim Taehyung is inside the elevator, he dashes out and quickly take the second lift down.

Oh he's gonna tailed them. Nobody can stop him.

*

Seongwoo and Kim Taehyung was enjoying their lunch, having talking and talking about stuff that Daniel obviously can't hear made his blood boil when Seongwoo would laughs to Kim Taehyung. They have such a great lunch together that they almost spend the entire lunch hour just by talking with each other.

_'Why are they so close? Who is he to my boyfriend? Why is Seongwoo hyung does not want to talk about him?'_

All this questions made him think that Seongwoo might enjoy spending more time with Kim Taehyung rather than him. What if Seongwoo is plotting on leaving him and date Kim Taehyung instead. He gasps. No way will Seongwoo do that to him, right?

When the two left the restaurant, he quickly follows them until they reach the company again.

Once Kim Taehyung says his goodbye and leave for his department, Daniel heaves out a breath he has been holding in.

He was determined to find out more about this Kim Taehyung guy.

*

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Who is Kim Taehyung?"

"What?"

"Who is Kim Taehyung?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, staring at Seongwoo who is now looking back at him from his phone.

"I wan to know because you have been hanging out with him so much lately."

Seongwoo shot a brow up.

"You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed. You always cancelled on us having lunch together so that you can have lunch with him."

"Well, because we always see each other at home and even at the office so I thought I could at least have lunch with him. Is that so bad?"

"Yes! _And_ you don't even want to tell me who is he to you. You always laughs and patting each other or I always see him having his arm around your shoulder when you two were together."

Daniel sobs, turning away from his boyfriend. He does not hate his boyfriend or angry at him, but he is simply upset.

"Are you...jealous?"

"No." He firmly said.

Seongwoo was smirking. Perhaps he could tease his younger boyfriend a little, but that will start tomorrow.

"Okay."

Daniel clench his teeth together. He wanted Seongwoo to at least ask him more but he just drop it, so he didn't want to continue on waking up and just go to sleep.

Meanwhile when Seongwoo watch how Daniel is grumbling and whining while he tossing around to go to sleep, Seongwoo went back to his phone and texted someone.

*

"Seongwoo ah!"

Daniel stops when Kim Taehyung ran straight to Seongwoo and pulling the older into a hug which the older returns back, both smiling and greeting each other. Ignoring Daniel who was staring daggers at the back of Kim Taehyung's head.

"Hey TaeTae!"

_'TaeTae?'_

"Woo, are we still on with our lunch date today?"

_'Woo?! Lunch date?!'_

The elder smiles widely, "Of course TaeTae. A date is still a date. I told you didn't I."

_'WHAT!!'_

"Perfect! Can't wait for our lunch date. I'll see you around, yeah?"

Seongwoo nods, stifling his smile when he could slightly see how his boyfriend is tensing up, beside him. Kim Taehyung grins his boxy smile and turn to Daniel, bowing and greeting the younger before he walks away.

Daniel huffed, walking towards the elevator and punching the button several times. He feels like Seongwoo is cheating on him right in front of him. What is he trying to do.

"You're okay right with me going on a lunch date?"

Daniel cursing internally, "Yeah yeah, sure whatever. Do whatever you want."

"Are you mad?"

"No no. I'm good. I'm so good and fine."

"Are you jealous?"

"Oh no no. Never. Haha. Oh we're here. We should start our work. Haha."

Daniel speed his way to his office, wanting to escape his boyfriend who he guessed is cheating on him without caring if he's hurting Daniel or making him jealous. He wanted to cry. Who is he kidding. He feels like it's the worst thing to ever happen to have someone important in his life. He sobs softly.

From outside, Seongwoo was looking at him. He knows he should just tell his cute boyfriend the truth but for now he'll just gonna riled him up just a little bit more until he admits that he is jealous. Daniel is still stubborn even though he is visibly suffering from jealousy. How does he ended up having such an adorable boyfriend.

*

The young CEO buried himself in his paperwork. He even skipped lunch since he didn't want to bump into his boyfriend and Kim Taehyung (he hates him). He even dismissed his secretary, best friend Jaehwan when the latter came by and invite him to have lunch.

He sighs, turning around to face the window. He know he is jealous, like very jealous.

Seongwoo was the first and maybe will be the last person he's ever dated, so he loves the man tremendously that it hurts to see his lover with someone else. He's bad at showing how awfully mad jealous he was since he is a sucker for his boyfriend.

He wish to keep Seongwoo forever and ever but maybe the elder is changing. Perhaps he's fell out of love?

He was deep in thought so he missed how Seongwoo had slipped in and standing beside him. Only to jump out of his chair when the latter spoke to him.

"You know I hate knowing that you're skipping lunch right?"

"So?"

"So...why aren't you eating one?"

"Because I don't have an appetite."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Daniel, why don't you just say that you're jealous seeing me with Taehyung?"

He didn't answer, bobbing his head down.

The elder sigh, "Kim Taehyung is my friend. Me and Minhyun and Taehyung are best friends. When the first day you saw him with me is the day he just found out that I was working at the same place as he does. He also told me that he didn't know that I previously was an intern too. Minhyun never told him anything even though they usually have lunch together while I was interning here. So when he found out, he chose to spend time with me. By having lunch as best friend. Minhyun occasionally joined us but most of them were just us."

Daniel lifted his head up to look back at Seongwoo.

"I told him about you and he was truly happy for me. He is one other person who knows about my heart break ten years ago. So when I told him I was dating you, he was happy. He always wanted to talk to you but every time he sees you, he got scared since you were intimidating. I told him that you were jealous and he was sorry that he kept me busy for days. But I told him it was fine, and today we planned to make you even more jealous. It's my fault so don't blame him." he paused and when Daniel didn't say anything, he goes on.

"I met with Jaehwan earlier and when I asked about you, he said you refuses to have lunch so I feel bad and told Taehyung that I want to check up on you. And I even brought you lunch. Do you think I'm gonna let you skip meal? Never."

"Why did you want to make me jealous, hyungie. It hurts." Daniel sniffles.

"Just...because, Nielie. I have no solid reason as to why I want to make you jealous. Just that I enjoy watching you pout and sulk when I ignore you. I love watching you make sad puppy eyes at me."

Daniel sobs, and that is the cue for Seongwoo to step in, standing in between Daniel's leg and cupping his face. He tilted his head up and smile. Using his thumb to wipe away the tears that was forming in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Don't cry, baby boy. I'm sorry for making you sad and jealous. Can you forgive me?" the elder asked, nuzzling his nose on his boyfriend's cheek. Pecking it after.

"I forgive you, but you better make it up to me. I want thousand cuddles and kisses. Repay me back with all the lunch date we have missed out because of Kim Taehyung ssi. I want a full course dinner and cuddles and kisses and hugs and holding hands." He demands, sniffling as he wrapped his arms around Seongwoo and nuzzled into his chest.

"Okay, baby. I'll give you whatever you want." the elder said, kissing the top of Daniel's head and he smile when Daniel sighs contently.

*

Taehyung says his sorry for always keeping Seongwoo away from Daniel and Daniel forgives him. At the end of the day, Seongwoo gave his boyfriend all the love he wanted. Cuddling him, kissing him all over the face and holding hands when they go home together.

"You do know that Taehyung is engaged right?"

"No I don't know that."

"He is and he is very happy with him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I helped him proposed to the man he was in love with for six years. He's marrying soon."

"Wow that long?"

"Yes and I know his fiance too. He's my junior back then and he was Taehyung's best friend too. He's a muscle bunny though. So shy around me and Minhyun but once you get to know him, he's fun to be with. He's a choreographer by the way. A very famous one too."

"Woah."

"Jeongguk is a year younger than you. And I’m sure that you two would make good friends though. I'll introduce him to you on Taehyung's wedding soon."

“Okay hyung. I hope we'll be like them too."

"What do you mean?"

"Married to each other."

Seongwoo blushed and slaps his boyfriend's arms a few times but he couldn't stop the smile on his face. He would most definitely want that. Got married to Daniel and be happy forever.

Perhaps it will happen. One day.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another sequel might come but no promises ;3  
> Kudos. I wrote this like in five hours? Oh my god :D


End file.
